


Under the Stars with You

by TheSarcasticSoul



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSarcasticSoul/pseuds/TheSarcasticSoul
Summary: Andy and Quynh catch up under the stars.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Under the Stars with You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written, and also the first thing I'll have published. So, my apologies for any mistakes especially in terms of tagging and formatting. I just really wanted to write something for these two characters.

“There you are.”

Andy made her way up the grassy hill. She had left the others to go look for Quynh, who had disappeared after their first mission as a team reassembled. 

And there she was, stretched out on her back looking at the stars above. 

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” Quynh asked softly. “The stars have been my one constant. While I was trapped under the churning sea, I didn’t have a clue about what was happening up on the surface. I fought against every mouthful of water that entered my lungs, again and again. But the most painful part, Andromache, is that your fate was left a mystery to me.”

Andy swallowed the growing lump in her throat and sat down next to her lover. 

“I couldn’t stand not knowing which death could be your last. I had been by your side for so long, that being apart…” Quynh shook her head. “It helped to know that no matter what happened to Joe or Nicky, or to you,” she took a shaky breath, “it helped to know that amongst all the uncertainty, the stars have remained the same for countless millennia and that one day, should I have been so lucky, I would be reunited with you in all of their fiery greatness.”

Quynh rolled over to look at Andy with shining eyes. Andy tucked away a stray piece of hair behind Quynh’s ear; her heart was raging like a supernova in her chest. _How can she even bare to look at me after I broke our promise?_

“I’m sorry I gave up on you,” Andy whispered. “You should be furious with me. Even with all of the languages I know, there are not enough words to express just how sorry I am. There isn’t nearly enough time in our brief eternity for me to make it up to you.” 

“I was angry, but I forgave you a long time ago. There wasn’t anything you could do then, and there is nothing we can do now to change the past.” Quynh’s hand brushed over the necklace around Andy’s neck. 

Andy grabbed Quynh’s hand, pulling the shorter woman to her feet. She looked so ethereal, with the moonlight reflecting off of her eyes, her hair —dark as ink— spilling down her back. Andy pulled her close, then released her into a twirl. 

“Do you remember that night we spent camping outside of Yorkshire?” Andy asked, wrapping her arms around Quynh’s waist.

“1060s?”

Andy hummed in confirmation. “I didn’t know there was a battle happening at the time. I would have taken you somewhere else for some downtime.” 

“I remember that night because of the number of times you stepped on my feet while trying to dance with me. You’re lucky we heal quickly.” Quynh chuckled. “It seems you have picked up some new moves.” 

Andy grinned and spun them in slow circles, dipping Quynh close to the ground.

“I missed this,” Andy sighed. “I missed you. There wasn’t a second that went by where I wasn’t thinking of you.”

“I missed you, too, my heart.”

“I swear until my time comes, I will spend every minute of my existence, showing you how much I love you. There is nothing on this earth that will keep me from you now.”

Quynh pressed her forehead to Andy’s, closing her eyes. “I love you, Andromache of Scythia.” 

And the two of them stayed like that, swaying to music only they could hear under the everlasting light of the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a good day:)


End file.
